


Braids

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe braids weren't so ridiculous, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



> Written as a fill for the prompt "YumiKuri, kisses/fixing each others hair" for [Saphruikan](twitter.com/saphruikan)!
> 
> Part of a series of mini fics, written as prompt fills. Enjoy!
> 
> \--

“And the benefit of this shit would be… _What,_ exactly?”

Ymir frowned as Krista tugged on another strand of her hair, pulling it taut before intertwining it with another, tucking piece after piece into intricate patterns. She hummed, the barest hint of laughter syncopating the notes of her quiet song. Patting Ymir’s head on one side, she shuffled around to the other, beginning the process again. 

“Braiding keeps your hair in place, even during sparring. Braids won't slip when your hair gets sweaty, and your hair won't fall in your eyes while you're using your maneuver gear.” She laid one section over another, pulling and piecing the braid together in a practiced rhythm, before looking down at her work, almost smug. “It's harder to pull or snag like this, and even if it gets tugged, it wont hurt as badly. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. And besides,” she grinned, gently tugging at the tied off end of the newly finished plait, urging Ymir just a few inches toward her as she leaned in to whisper, “You look really pretty this way.”

She pressed a quick kiss to Ymir’s cheek, soft and warm and far too brief. Ymir's hand followed in the wake of her lips, as Krista laughed again under her breath, moving to stand in front of a mirror a few feet away to style her own hair for the day. 

Ymir smiled after her - just a little - and nodded, still tracing fingers over her cheek. 

  
Maybe braids weren't so ridiculous, after all. 


End file.
